


The Christmas Cake Tradition

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [38]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Christmas Cake, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: In which Sesshoumaru and Kagome attempt to bake a Christmas cake.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: Reader Prompts SK [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/881838
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: SessKag Fluff - Romantic Fluff





	The Christmas Cake Tradition

Sesshoumaru growled as he dipped the clawed tip of his finger into the bowl to try and fish out a bit of an eggshell.

They’d barely even started and were already making a mess. Which was not a big surprise, as neither of them was an accomplished baker. 

Kagome’s forays into the kitchen were a hit or miss. She could usually follow a recipe all right, but something or other would often go awry. 

Sesshoumaru actually was a good cook, but he barely ever set a foot in the kitchen. He didn’t much enjoy cooking and the only times he felt like he would bother with it, were times he wanted to do something for Kagome.

Not surprisingly, baking a Christmas cake themselves instead of getting one at a bakery as usual had been Kagome’s idea.

“I wonder if this is going to be edible,” Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath.

“Don’t be so grumpy,” Kagome said, beaming up at him. 

Sesshoumaru felt an immediate impulse to smile back at her, but focused on the bits of eggshell in the bowl, picking them out the best he could.

He grimaced at the feeling of raw eggwhite under his claws. 

As if reading his mind, Kagome passed him a paper towel, before she poured the carefully measured sugar into the bowl. 

They almost forgot the baking powder. 

Kagome playfully flicked some flour at Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru promptly sneezed right into the batter.

Kagome doubled over in a fit of giggles at that and overcome with warmth at seeing her so happy, Sesshoumaru couldn’t help joining in. 

They managed to bake the cake all right – at least it had that nice golden surface.

They also managed to get the strawberries and cream blended nicely for the filling between the layers. 

But Sesshoumaru managed to pry off the lid of the blender with such sudden force that splotches of the strawberry-cream blend flew off in all directions; staining Sesshoumaru’s shirt, splattering the counter, one even landing on Kagome’s nose. 

More laughter followed that mishap, and Kagome quickly cleaned up the spills. 

They split the cake into three tiers that ended up being cut a little uneven. 

Sesshoumaru whipped up the cream for decorating and deftly spliced the rest of the strawberries. Kagome spread out filling between the tiers.

They assembled the cake together.

When they decorated it, all coated with whipped cream and topped by a heap of strawberry slices, the imperfections here and there were all hidden away.

Kagome laughed and hugged Sesshoumaru, scooting close to his side.

“It looks perfect.”

“It turned out better than expected,” Sesshoumaru admitted. “Of course, we’ve yet to taste it.”

“I’m sure it will taste great. And if it doesn’t, that’s okay. The main thing was that we had fun baking it, right?”

“Right,” Sesshoumaru agreed, resting his chin on the top of Kagome’s head. “We’ll make a better one next year.”

Kagome looked up at him, surprise glimmering in her eyes, her cheeks flushed with delight. “We will?”

“Yes,” Sesshoumaru said, pressing a soft kiss on Kagome’s forehead. “I’d like this to be our new Christmas tradition.”

He knew he had made the right choice when the blue of her eyes grew soft and warm and tender.

“I’d love that,” she replied.

Kagome’s arms wound around Sesshoumaru’s neck and she pulled her down into a kiss.


End file.
